Throne of Atlantis
by Geekasauruz
Summary: After surviving a bank robbery, with much thanks to Aquaman, Camille decides to complete her training to join the police force; to help people like he did and to redeem herself from a gruesome death that she was too petrified to stop. After being assigned to Amnesty Bay she finds curiosity in an old lighthouse, and a man that was hiding within; the late Aquaman.
1. One

**_Chapter One: Aggressive Withdrawal_**

It was the end of a fine bronze-tinted afternoon with purple shadows and febrile scraps of cloud now exiting the sky. The crowd that Camille had found herself stuck in flowed down the wide avenue, the mood of each person swirling in unseen currents beneath the dark surface of their faces. Within a thousand individuals there wasn't a single smile or expression of doubt. The only sound was their feet on the aging concrete and the howl of the wind rising above them.

The satchel of books hanging at Camille's side swung almost painfully against her thigh. With every collision she could feel a small bruise beginning to rise against her skin. At times, she would take a step too quickly or forcefully in an attempt to lift it beneath the weight of the satchel, and it would hit the person next to her. In such a large cluster of people they were usually gone before Camille could even turn her head to apologise.

She was relieved when she was finally able to exit the bustling heap of sweat. It was always especially awkward for Camille when she was surrounded because they usually towered over her. She felt like she was seconds away from being trampled.

Camille took in a deep breath of fresh air and searched the immediate vicinity. It didn't take long to spot who she was looking for. Amelia, Camille's friend, stood with a hip jutted to one side, her right arm draped across her slender body, clasping the elbow opposite. Her head lolled down to one shoulder casting her bobbed hair onto the faded Prince t-shirt that was two sizes too big. It hung so low that her shorts only just peeked below the dirty hem, a fringe of denim cut-offs.

Her static eyes had picked a patch of the walkway with nothing to distinguish it from any other patch, it had the same cracks, the same weeds, the same grime. A car back-fired a street over, renting the air as good as any gun-shot, but instead of startling she stayed just as she was. It was only when Camille called out to her that she finally re-entered the waking world.

"What took you so long?" Amelia said, a smile finally inching onto her face.

"Sorry, class got kept in." Camille replied with an apologetic tone. She had expected to be late though, which is why she had told Amelia to meet her at three in the afternoon. Amelia, as usual, showed up half an hour early and it made Camille wonder why she had bothered changing the time at all.

"Right... studying." The blonde shivered. "Gross."

The two began walking along the most vacant path they could find, occasionally shifting behind one another to make room for passersby.

"So I guess you aren't willing to trade spots with me then?" She teased. "You could take next weeks exam for me if you're feeling especially eager."

"Only if you want to fail." Amelia chuckled, hands digging into her pockets. "You're the one that chose to go, I told you it would suck."

A sigh whistled through Camille's teeth, but it became inaudible over the harsh wind. In the distance, the small coastal town of Amnesty Bay came into view, though it was still much too far away to walk. It was largely defined by the lighthouse that towered on top of a rocky hill. It was a nice place, quiet, and with the freshest seafood you could imagine. Camille's interests lay only with the lighthouse though, the one that was sealed up and denied any visitors.

"I suppose it will take my mind off the whole Superman thing, at least."

Amelia raised a fair eyebrow at her and grimaced. "You don't really believe what they're saying, do you?"

"Of course I do." Camille replied, slightly surprised by Amelia's skepticism. "Come on, dude. It's Superman. Why would they lie about his death?"

"Publicity. The media's always coming up with some bullshit story to sell their papers." Amelia said confidently. "I mean, think about it, if you saw the headline 'Superman dead', you'd buy the paper. I know I did."

"Superman's death has created worldwide panic." Camille said with a heavy exhale. "Crime rates have been constantly rising, everything from terrorist attacks to plane hijacks, and there's no sign of Superman anywhere. This isn't exactly something to be lying about, not even for the media..."

"Maybe he just took a holiday or something." Was Amelia's desperate reply. She'd always had an unrealistic crush on the Man of Steel, though she never actually admitted that to anyone. "Just you wait, he'll be back soon and everything will be back to normal."

Camille huffed in response. Sometimes there was just no getting through to her. In some small way Camille wished she was as naive as Amelia, even after a live broadcast of Superman's funeral she was still determined to ignore the reality of his death... She wasn't the only one. Many people around the world were having trouble digesting the news.

Camille decided not to disagree this time, any false perception of safety was better than none at all. If there was ever a time where people were desperate for some form of security, it was now.

The two girls crossed the street, jogging when they saw a break in the traffic. The ATM on the other side of the road was surprisingly available, and Camille thought she had encountered a rare spot of luck. After she had put her card in, however, she realised that this wasn't the case. It had gobbled it up and spat it back out within seconds. Camille, confusion etched upon her face, hesitantly took the card back.

A message popped up on the screen immediately afterwards; 'This ATM is temporarily out of service. We apologise for any inconvenience.' Camille made a sound that hovered between a exasperated sigh and a groan. "Stupid thing isn't working... The next ATM isn't anywhere near here."

"Fuckers didn't even put up a sign!" Amelia hissed in irritation.

Camille tucked her wallet back into her bag but kept her card in hand. She glanced around the machine to the bank right beside it. "I might have to go inside. It'll save us the walk."

Amelia followed her stare into the window of the building. It was crowded with people. The line nearly ran out the door, and for such a large structure there looked to be very little room to manoeuvre. Amelia shivered at the sight.

Camille turned to her with an understanding smile. Amelia had always been a little anxious around large groups. "It's alright, you can wait out here. Hopefully it won't take too long."

The blonde seemed reluctant but ultimately agreed. She knew that going in would only make the whole situation more tedious. So, she stayed a few inches away from the ATM and waited while Camille went in.

The reception area was quiet despite the large quantities of people, but it was also claustrophobic, with a brown marble floor, an elevator to one side, and above the desk was a row of clocks showing the time in every major world city.

The line moved incredibly slowly. It took about fifteen to twenty minutes to shuffle forward a few steps. Camille's stomach rumbled the entire time. She was hoping to have been eating a large burger and fries at this point, not waiting in line to get money out.

It felt as if she'd been there for a small lifetime when she finally found herself nearing the front desk. Two new customers entered and they appeared as average as anyone else inside the building; one wore a plain blue shirt, and the other had a black one a Wolfenstein logo on it. They looked no older than college age, by the looks of their barely formed facial hair, maybe even younger.

No one payed much attention to the two of them, that is until they started pushing through the lines. An elderly woman had tapped one of them on the shoulder, presumably to inform them that they had to go to the end of the line, but one of the two men reached inside of his jacket and pulled out a gun. The other quickly followed suite and there was a universal panic within the building.

Whenever these stories popped up on the news, Camille was always brimming with ideas of what she would do if she were in that situation. 'I'd take the gun from them', she'd say, 'or at least try to. Complying with criminals is the same as helping them.' When actually faced with the danger, however, Camille dropped to the ground faster than anyone else in the room.

She couldn't breath, it felt as if someone was choking her. Her heart was racing and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for Superman to arrive. But he wouldn't. He was gone, and with him, any hope or justice left in the world.

"Put the money in the bag, old man!" One of the robbers screeched, not even bothering to hide his face from the cameras.

The worker behind the counter moved slowly, one hand reaching for the cash register and the other visibly prodding beneath the desk. It was apparent that he was trying to be discreet, but in his struggle to find the alarm button, he gave himself away. With one loud 'bang' the worker's body became limp on the counter, his head whacking against the wood and blood sputtering the wall behind him.

There was a scream, but Camille couldn't see where it came from. The flash was enough to near blind her and make her body react as if she were the one that had been shot. Camille's muscles were frozen in place but filled with such a painful pressure that she wanted to run until her body was empty – put as much distance between herself and the robbers as possible. But all she could see at that moment were loose forms with colour.

She needed the world to come back into view before she could run. Perhaps fleeing was the dumbest move, she wouldn't know, her brain was too fried to analyse the options. If her heart started beating any harder, any louder, she might as well stick a spotlight over her head.

Camille blinked, slowly, as if this small movement would get her killed. Finally her surroundings came back into view and she glanced out the window. Amelia was no longer there. She looked back to the front desk and saw the lifeless husk of one of the workers.

Rage filled her just as quickly as the fear did, but more than the robbers, she was mad at herself. She was training to be a cop... She was to uphold the law one day and here she was shivering at the sight of a gun. Camille had promised to make the police force better, to make a difference, but she couldn't even stand up to a pair of amateur bank robbers.

Even as this self-hatred seeped in she still couldn't will herself to move. Her legs were jelly, and her brain had shut down any possibility of movement. The robbers gathered the money themselves, no longer relying on the workers to do it. Once two bags were full they draped them over their shoulders and pointed their guns back at the crowd.

"No one move!" One yelled, spit splattering from his lips. "We're walking out of here, and if anyone tries to stop us they'll end up like the old man."

They had almost made it to the door when another voice boomed above the chaos. "You're not going anywhere."

The two jumped back in shock. One of them let go of their bag and the contents spilled out onto the floor. If the threat of immediate death was prominent in everyone's mind, Camille was sure people would be scrambling for the money. She could see it in some of their eyes.

Instead, everyone's attention was on the new arrival. At first he was a stranger, but after a longer look at his costume and the trident grasped in his hand, familiarity sparked in their minds. It was Aquaman. His hair was much longer than people were accustomed to, it reached passed his shoulders and grew into his thick beard. Camille remembered seeing him on television with short, neat hair and a clean shaven face. She had to wonder why he looked so different all of a sudden.

Obviously realising that he was a part of the Justice League, the more jittery of the robbers took about a dozen steps backwards. The other, however, scoffed and secured the bag of money over his shoulder. "Are you serious? This guy?"

"Hey, man... Take it easy...he's still a freaking Leaguer--" His partner tried to rationalise but the second criminal continued.

"What you doin' out of the water, fish boy?" He laughed, swinging his gun around like it was a toy. "What're you gonna do, convince the office goldfish to give us a stern talking to?"

Aquaman didn't reply. His expression did darken though, and his grip on the trident tightened. If possible he looked angrier than before, and Camille couldn't exactly blame him. He was the 'spare' member of the Justice League,at least according to the general public. They cracked jokes at his expense and never actually bothered learning what his powers were. If they had a friend like Amelia, who was constantly forcing Camille to watch Superman interviews, they'd know that Aquaman had super strength the same as Wonder Woman. They'd also know that he doesn't 'talk to fish' he uses telepathy to command them.

Seeing just how moronic those robbers were she was suddenly not as intimidated by them. Did that mean she was willing to stand up though? Absolutely not. They still had guns, and idiots with weapons were even more dangerous.

Aquaman, a grimace firmly set on his face, quickly flipped his trident around and knocked the gun out of the cackling criminal's hand. The weapon made a 'crack' when it collided with the floor and swerved in Camille's direction. It stopped just shy of two inches away and she was left to stare at it with an internal debate.

Whilst Camille went over the scenerios in her mind, Aquaman had grabbed the now defenceless robber's head and pushed him back into the wall. There was an audible gasp, and the plaster behind him cracked at the force. The heroes gaze fell to the dead worker for a split second and this only seemed to further infuriate him.

Aquaman took long strides back over to the criminal, who was just starting to regain his senses, and that's when Camille noticed that the other had disappeared. Her eyes flicked around the bank before finally finding him near the exit, his gun pointed towards Aquaman and out of his line of sight.

There wasn't any time to think. His finger was itching the trigger and Camille had to make a choice. Either she could pretend like she hadn't seen it and continue cowering; hoping against logic that the bullet would miss, or she could take the gun nearby and stop the criminal. If she had more time to allow her fear to settle, she may have chosen the first option. However, she only had a split second and that's all it took for her hand to tremble towards the weapon.

Camille wobbled to her feet as the robber hesitated, bringing the gun out in front of her and attempting to stop her body from shaking. She forced herself to recall the combat training she underwent at the academy. She didn't want to kill him, so she'd have to avoid the vital organs; brain, heart, kidneys, liver and lungs. She'd also have to aim away from any essential arteries or veins. It seemed like a complicated process, but it all whirled by in a blur to her. The faster her mind worked, the slower the wold around her became.

Camille lowered the gun slightly then aimed a little to the left. She almost wanted to close her eyes when she finally shot him but, somehow, she managed to keep them open. She felt her arms bend at the recoil, then saw the robber stumble backwards with a cry of agony. His free hand grasped at his side where dark crimson began to soak his shirt. He swung around, growling and pointing the weapon at her instead.

"You little bitch!" He spat through clenched teeth, no longer reluctant in pulling the trigger.

Terror pumped through Camille's veins at an incomprehensible level. She fell to the ground the moment she heard the resounding 'bang', and her mind simulated the burning pain that a bullet would have created. She felt all oxygen leave her, and it took a full two minutes for her to process what had actually happened.

Aquaman had been alerted by the first gunshot and stood tall in front of the thug. The hero made an audible snarl and turned his gaze back towards the shooter. The bullet had hit him square in the forehead, but the only evidence of this was a tiny drop of blood that rolled down the bridge of his nose.

"H-Holy shit..." The man mumbled in shock. It wasn't very widely known that Aquaman had nearly impenetrable skin, even Camille hadn't been expecting it.

Aquaman stepped forward, rolling his hands into fists and whacking the robber across the skull. He was sent flying right across the room, smashing his back just below one of the windows, and falling completely unconscious. It was jarring to see a member of the Justice League be so callous. They were all expected to be as forgiving and lenient as Superman, but Camille could now see how unrealistic that was.

Without any delay, Aquaman grabbed the ankle of the more hostile of the two now knocked out criminals and dragged him towards the other one. He took the remaining gun, and after a brief look around the room his eyes fell to Camille. He turned the weapon around and offered its handle to her. She glanced from the one in her hand to the one she was being offered in confusion. Still, she accepted it. Mainly because the majority of the other people in the room looked unfit to even hold a gun let alone use one, which is probably why Aquaman chose to give her the second one.

"Keep them here until the authorities arrive." He commanded lowly. It was apparent that he had no desire to stay there for much longer.

"Y-Yeah...sure." Camille stammered, still trying to process the situation. Aquaman was about to turn on his heel and stride towards the door without another word, until Camille continued rather timidly. "A-Are you alright?"

The man glanced at Camille over his shoulder, causing her to feel a little tense. After several seconds, he wiped the blood from his brow and replied "Yes." He paused for a while, as if he was trying to force himself to say something else. "I... appreciate the help." Aquaman finished hesitantly, then he continued on his path and disappeared from sight.

For a while Camille's brain couldn't comprehend the events that had just taken place. It was only when Amelia came running through the door with the police that she finally stopped wheezing for breath. The cops were quick to take both criminals away from the scene, the remaining law enforcement workers starting to question and comfort the terrified people.

Amelia had pulled Camille into a hug. "God, I was so worried..."

"I-I..." Camille stammered, gulping down the fear still sitting in her throat. "I'm fine, Lia."

The girl didn't look convinced by this reply, but she didn't get time to vocalise this before one of the officers sauntered over. Apparently he recognised Camille from the Academy instantly, and patted her on the shoulder. "First casualty, trainee?"

She nodded. Nothing more. The reminder of the dead man in the room sealed her throat up all over again.

"It doesn't get any easier from here." He said, knowing that it wouldn't give her even the slightest bit of solace. "You can't save them all."

But that wasn't what was bothering her, and as the officer left her side, the scene played on repeat in her head. Camille knew that she possessed no powers and so saving every soul in danger was impossible, but it tore at her that she hadn't even tried. Worse than that, she attempted to help someone that didn't even need her protection whilst turning a blind eye when an innocent bystander was being threatened.

She couldn't even look at the body when it was taken away. It filled her with too much guilt. She should have done something, Camille knew that now, and the fact that she hadn't would haunt her forever.

———————————

_**Author's Note**: This story is part of my DC series, which consists of eight stories (Invincible, Escape Velocity, The Throne of Atlantis, Inhuman, Mortal, Peacekeeper, Elysium, and Legacy). It's not necessary to read them all if you're not interested, but they will link together as if they were operating within the same universe._


	2. Two

**_Chapter Two: The Lighthouse_**

***2 years later***

Superman had returned, and hope had been restored. The world no longer felt the chaos of his death; crime rates dropped almost immediately and fatal accidents reached an all time low. He now fought against his enemies in a suit similar to his last, but this one looked as if the colour had been washed out of it completely. In other words, it consisted mainly of the shades black and grey.

Amelia had made it her life goal to meet the Man of Steel, so she spent large portions of her holidays in the city of Metropolis. Camille, on the other hand, had completed her training at the academy and been assigned to her first sector - Amnesty Bay.

The two or so policemen that patrolled that area had mentioned that the townsfolk acted quite oddly. At first Camille thought this was an exaggeration, but she quickly discovered that it was an understatement. The people in that small area barely spoke to outsiders at all, and when you asked any questions about the large quantities of fish that rode the tide every few months, they'd dismiss you altogether.

The other law enforcers had failed in gaining an answer to their strange behaviour, but Camille was determined to break their silence. They were hiding something... She just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Afternoon, Mr Maverick." Camille greeted as she sauntered into the centre of Amnesty Bay. It was an incredibly small section that worked as a market place, but instead of having a variety of different shops available, this one had four.

"Officer Hanson." He replied coldly. "Are you here to interrogate me again?"

Maverick was a tall man, and lean as a Greyhound. He wore a sweat-stained T-shirt and shorts that reached just passed his knee-caps. His bare arms and calves were constantly sunburned but never surpassed the redness of his face, and whenever he turned his right leg he revealed a long, jagged scar. It was curved, top and bottom.

"I didn't realise that asking casual questions about the town counted as an interrogation." Camille responded with a lighthearted tone. "I live here now too. I'm just curious for personal reasons."

Maverick rolled his mismatched eyes. "Maybe... Or maybe you're a city slicker trying to make a name for yourself by getting your nose into other people's business."

The man didn't bother waiting for her reply. Without even a sideways glance he staggered into his shop and slammed the door behind him. Camille frowned. She had good reason to assume that he'd locked the door, and so there was no point trying to follow him in.

"Oh, Mrs Johnson!" She suddenly called out as a middle aged woman crossed her path. "Could I ask you a few questions?"

The woman quickened her pace, pretending like she hadn't heard Camille speak. She fumbled with her keys and failed to open the door to her business in the midst of her panic.

"There was another Tsunami last night, Mrs Johnson. Just a few towns over."

"Oh, this again..." She grumbled, finally succeeding in unlocking the door. "It'll die down before it ever reaches us."

"There's no way to know that for sure."

"I don't know what you want me to say." Johnson heavily exhaled. "We don't know anything about these disasters."

"I heard mention of a boy that grew up here. They said when he was angry that ocean reacted to it." Camille pushed the subject despite the townsfolk's attitude. "People are dying and losing their homes. I've asked every available expert and none of them can explain it. These freakishly large waves aren't natural. I've done my research, and I know that you're hiding something here."

"If professionals don't know what's happening, then I don't know why you think we would." Johnson finally replied with obvious irritation. "You're not here to harass the locals, so just drop idiocy and do your job."

With nothing left to say Mrs Johnson disappeared into the building next to Maverick's, and just like that hostile man, she locked the door with a loud 'click'.

Camille sighed. She had been trying to get answers for months now, and still the people that lived in Amnesty Bay kept their lips sealed. Her superiors had even been informed of her snooping and threatened to reassign her if she didn't drop her suspicions. It wasn't that easy though... whenever she started patrolling the sector, she was constantly barraged with reasons to mistrust the locals, as terrible as that sounded.

The policewoman buried her hands into her pockets and kicked a rock near her foot with a sense of defeat. The stone bounced across the concrete, and skidded to a halt near sign that read 'Welcome to Amnesty Bay'.

Camille's dark eyes wandered upward, but they weren't drawn to the sign. She had instantly flicked her attention to a large figure walking passed it. They were broad-shouldered and insanely tall, especially when compared to the petite cop. That's all she could make out though. The rest of him was draped in a large leather jacket with a hoodie attached.

Camille narrowed her eyes. She'd seen him before, but not often. She'd figured that he had something to do with the strangeness in that town, but whenever she pursued him he simply disappeared.

The woman instantly jumped into action and hurried towards him, determined not to lose sight of him this time. At the sound of footfall the man glanced over his shoulder, and finally Camille got a clear view of half his face.

Sticking out from under the hood was a scruffy mane of dark hair, lighter shades of blond weaving through the tips. It looked wildly unnatural, like he'd dunked the ends of his hair in dye then let it grow out. From what she could tell, his beard was just as thick but there were no lighter shades to be seen. More prominent than anything was his eyes. Through his curtain of hair she could vaguely see how washed out they were. Camille assumed that they were blue, but they were so impossibly faded that it seemed to blend with the whites of his eyes in certain lights.

Camille's eyes widened. She knew him from somewhere... But where?

The man swiftly turned back and continued around the corner. Camille felt a sudden spurt of speed and pushed herself to use it, but the moment she skidded around the bend, he was gone.

"Not again..." She groaned, eyes flicking around the area to ensure that he wasn't hiding somewhere.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she fumbled to get it out. On the screen was a text from Amelia, one that read 'He saved a burning building in central Metropolis today!'

She rolled her eyes, placing the mobile back in her pocket and promising herself that she'd reply after her shift had ended, though that usually resulted in her forgetting. Amelia had been fairly preoccupied trying to get a glimpse of Superman anyway - he hadn't been as 'public' as he use to. There was a rumour that he had started a family, and so he couldn't spend as much time at the crime scenes. Amelia debated this heavily, of course, since her obsession with the Man of Steel left her little time to consider whether he was already taken.

Camille was experiencing a similar mindset on that particular day, not the kind of crush based obsession that Amelia had, hers was more curiosity driven. She spent the larger part of her day trying to recall why that man had appeared so familiar to her, then cursing herself for not remembering.

When the day finally started drawing to a close, she shuffled back down the dirt road with a head still pounding with confusion. She once again found herself drawn to the lighthouse, where she stood by the setting sun and watched the water's colour change.

Mysteries had always been a habit of hers to break. That lighthouse though... It had always eluded her. It had survived countless Tsunami's, Tornadoes and Hurricanes, she never saw anyone leaving or entering it, and yet it was still marked as private property. She'd once tried to get a search warrant on the place but it was shut down almost immediately.

Now she was just left to stare at it in wonder, knowing very well that to enter would mean certain suspension. That, however, didn't seem to apply to the ocean as it lapped against the rocks it sat on... nor to the giant fish that swam right through the sunken entryway.

Camille froze for a full two seconds then rubbed her eyes in disbelief. She jumped onto the railing separating her from the ocean, and scoured its calm surface. There was nothing there... but she was sure she'd seen something.

The initial thought that it was a sea creature now sounded ridiculous. It was definitely a person, and too large to be a kid trying to impress his friends. Camille's hand itched against the gun on her belt and moved towards the front entrance. This lighthouse had been abandoned for years, and recently became property of the government. The possibility of someone trespassing was enough to give her permission to enter, but this definitely wasn't the way she wanted to finally investigate the lighthouse.

There was no time to savour the moment when she turned the doorknob and stepped in, she had to stay on guard. Camille couldn't allow her curiosities get the best of her... at least not yet.

Inside the lighthouse the stairs twisted upward, damp from the moisture laden air. Each footfall let out a metallic 'clang' that echoed louder than even the howling wind creaking against the old structure.

The officer finally grabbed her weapon and held it out in front of herself defensively. Of course, she had no intention on shooting unless there were no other alternatives, but it was an effective way to intimidate villains.

"Come out." Camille spoke in a strong, clear voice. "You're trespassing on private property."

The shadows in that building seemed to shift, and a low voice spoke to her from behind. "And you're not?"

The policewoman jumped in fright and spun around, grip tightening on her weapon. It wasn't long after turning, however, that she recognised the man from earlier. He looked even more familiar now than ever before, probably because his full face was in view.

"Last time I checked, visiting your own place didn't count as trespassing." The man added with an irritated growl.

"O-Oh... This is your place?" She stuttered back nervously.

The man's expression darkened, and she wasn't sure if he'd done it on purpose or if his face was just naturally intimidating. "It's my fathers."

Camille briefly looked around, but it didn't appear like anyone else had been living there for a while. "Really? I don't see anyone else." She mumbled sceptically.

"Very observant of you." He groaned, pushing the hair out of his face. The thick mane bounced back as soon as his hand fell back down, but it was enough to light up Camille's memory.

"Wait... I do know you, don't I?"

His eyes narrowed, and in the dark they seemed to almost glow. "No, you don't. I'd suggest you leave now."

He pushed passed her and started up the winding staircase, not even bothering to make sure that she actually left. "Aquaman..."

He paused then turned to look at her again. He seemed mildly annoyed at her suggestion but didn't deny it. Instead, he gave her a second look and suddenly appeared to recognise her.

"It really is you?" Camille felt the oxygen vanish from her lungs. Aquaman had been a fairly prominent member of the Justice League for a while, and though didn't stick around to speak to the cameras like Superman did, he was constantly captured on video. For the past few months though he had disappeared off the grid entirely... Well, at least now she knew what the people of Amnesty Bay were hiding. "Where have you been?"

"That has nothing to do with you." He said a little less harshly this time. "You need to leave."

"But I-" something hit the side of the lighthouse with great force. The floor rumbled and the walls threatened to cave in. Camille was sent stumbling backwards into a dusty table, it's sharp edge digging into her back.

She hissed at the pain and watched as the man marched outside. She followed suite, only to see the ocean tossing giant waves in their direction.

"Ocean Master..." He spat the words out as if they were poison. "He knows I'm here."

"Who?" Camille asked in slight panic.

Aquaman glared back at her. "I thought I told you to leave."

"You did, but it's my job to secure the safety of the people here."

"So you're going to combat nature?" He scoffed. "You're out of your mind."

"I can't do anything, but you can. If those waves make it to the rest of Amnesty Bay it'll be a disaster. People will die, and the town won't have enough money to rebuild."

"I'm aware." He bit back. "But I can't do anything. I no longer have my Trident."

As if only just noticing this, Camille stared at both of his hands in surprise. Not only did he look more unruly than usual (which is probably why she didn't recognise him earlier), but he no longer wore anything relating to his previous costume.

She shook her head. He could do it, she knew that he could. "You're more than that Trident, you know? I've seen it. That hunk of metal doesn't force you to save people, or to bring these people fish in the winter."

The man watched unmoving as the waves grew nearer. At first, it didn't sound like he was listening at all.

Camille's brow furrowed at his lack of response, and with an annoyed sigh, she walked right passed him and towards the impossibly large waves. "Fine, if you won't do something than I will. This 'Ocean Master' must be nearby..."

She didn't make it very far before the man's large hand gripped onto her forearm. "You really are insane." He muttered.

"It must be your influence." She quipped back with a smirk that attempted to hide her fear.

Another wave came barrelling in their direction, and this time it barely missed. Camille jumped back in fright... It was getting worse quicker than she had expected.

"Get back to town and warn the people." Aquaman finally said. "I'll see what I can do, just don't expect me to succeed."

Camille nodded gratefully and didn't waste any time in dashing away from the chaotic ocean. She didn't exactly feel like drowning today, or any other day for that matter. The townsfolk would be difficult to move but if Aquaman was willing to risk his life for them then she had no choice but to persuade them. He had his job, and now she just had to do hers.


	3. Three

**_Chapter Three: The Coming Storm_**

Amnesty Bay had been evacuated. The residents were persistent in their desire to stay, but Camille's determination finally broke through. They watched from a distance as the waves rose over their homes, gasping but never speaking a word.

The tsunami wave crashed louder than an explosion and the water washed half of the town like it were no more substantial than an architect's scale model abandoned on the sands. It was the extinguishing of a dream, of a way of life, easier than wet fingers on a candle flame.

When the wave retreated they walked down the mountainside in single file, the occasional cry from a child or a gull wheeling above was the only break in an otherwise oppressive silence. The land now smelled just like the beach, all that salt seeping into Amnesty Bay. All around were household items: teapots, kettles, toasters, chairs and computers. Every one of them oozed sea-water, saturated and broken.

The people wandered the town like lost souls, seeming to shimmer and twist in the bitter cold. It wasn't just the buildings that got taken out to sea, it was everything they were. In its wake the residents were like empty jars on a shelf, still holding their forms but without anything left inside.

Half of the town was left undamaged, but the places closest to the sea were nothing but soaking rubble. This represented a chance to rebuild, but it made the experience no less painful.

As the townsfolk started gathering their belongings from the watery grave, Camille had dashed back to the lighthouse. It was, surprisingly, still standing but Aquaman was nowhere to be seen.

Still, remaining hopeful, she entered the structure and continued her search. The lighthouse was leaking with seawater. She spotted something moving on the wooden panels, but it was too small to be anything but a fish that had been washed up with the wave.

Camille's expression instantly flashed from worry to sorrow. There must have been many sea creatures just like that one... suffocating on land. It tugged painfully at her heartstrings and she found herself stepping closer to the dying animal. She scooped the slippery creature up into her hands and dropped it into the visible ocean outside the window. Despite the fact that she was by no means vegetarian, she had never liked watching the poor things suffer.

As she spotted the fish disappear into the crystal blue ocean, her eyes attempted to follow it as it sped away. That's how she found him.

There was a man laying unconscious on a nearby rock, his back stretched at an agonising angle and his head barely dangling above the sea. He looked badly injured, bruises and slashes covering his abdomen.

With speed that would put The Flash to shame, Camille sprinted out of the building and waded through the water in full clothing. The ocean only reached just passed her waist by the time she made it to the unconscious man.

With all of her strength, she climbed onto the rock and examined Aquaman's unmoving form. Nothing looked broken, but he was bleeding profusely from his lower stomach. She could clearly see three punctures in his skin, and two smaller ones on either side, like he'd been stabbed with his own trident.

Panic set in instantly but there was no time to acknowledge it. First she had to make sure that he was still alive, which he thankfully was. His heartbeat was faint and his breathing was erratic, but given the circumstances this was the better of two outcomes.

Camille quickly slid off her wafer thin jacket and tied it around his wound. She had to get him into the lighthouse, but moving him would definitely result in more blood. This way he wouldn't lose too much of it...hopefully.

The policewoman then struggled to pull him off the rock. She wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders, but seeing as he was so much taller than her it made the entire process even more awkward.

It took everything she had, every muscle in her body, to pull him into the water. Once he was in the ocean it seemed to carry most of his weight, but there were times when a wave rolled overtop of them and almost drowned her. Still, she forced herself to continue forward until she was practically dragging him through the sand and into the lighthouse.

Camille finally found an old bedroom. The sheets were dripping with water and the walls were in the early stages of growing mould, but it was better than leaving him on the ground. By the time she'd struggled to place him onto the mattress, Camille's entire body was aching. Honestly, she was surprised that she'd managed to carry him at all.

Aquaman flinched then groaned in pain. His eyes opened into slits but they were milky and barely conscious. "The... town..."

Camille's gaze fell to the wooden floor where a small layer of water was circling around her ankles. "I managed to move the people someplace safe. There were no casualties that I know of. And you saved half of Amnesty Bay. That's more than anyone else could've done."

"And... the other half?"

The woman gulped but answered nonetheless. "...Washed away."

The anguish on Aquaman's face was visible even through his haziness. His fingers curled into fists at his side, bunching up sections of the saturated sheets and wringing the water out of it. His head smacked back against the mattress and his mouth formed a tight line.

Camille's gaze flicked to his abdomen where thick blood was still seeping through the jacket. "I've gotta get you to a hospital. I think there's one a few towns over."

The wounded hero grasped quickly onto her wrist in an attempt to stop her and shook his head. "No hospitals."

"Well where should I take you then?" She murmured worriedly. "Maybe the people at S.T.A.R. Labs can-"

"No." was his only reply, forced through clenched teeth.

Camille huffed and crossed her arms. "I want to help you. Please just let me."

"There's nothing you can do."

"What happened to you? From what I've heard you're some sort of king. Sorry if I sound a bit rude...but you don't look too much like a king anymore."

Aquaman grunted in response, and deflected Camille's question. "You should leave."

The woman moved to the other side of the room only to drag a rusted chair over to the bedside. Though it was still wet, she herself was still covered in ocean water and so it didn't seem to matter.

"What kind of cop would I be if I left you here like this?" She settled into the chair, feeling her pants beginning to stick to the padding uncomfortably. "Now, if you won't let me call an ambulance will you at least tell me if there's any first aid in here?"

Aquaman didn't answer verbally, instead he made a disapproving expression and pointed across the hall to the bathroom. Camille followed his directions and opened the cabinet above the sink. There she saw a limited medical supply of two fairly thick bandages, antibiotics and an almost empty bottle of alcohol. She scooped all of it into her hands and rushed back to Aquaman's side.

Camille popped the lid of the anti-biotics and gave the man an expectant look. "Do you need a drink to wash this down with?"

"Put it away. Your medicine will do nothing for me."

"Why do you have it here then?" Camille huffed as she resealed the container.

"I told you. My father lives here, it must be his." Aquaman spoke a bit clearer now despite the twinge of pain. Camille could already tell that keeping him talking was helping, even if only a little.

Camille untied the jacket from around his stomach and preparing to pour the remaining alcohol on it. Aquaman, before she even got the chance, swiped the bottle from her hand and sculled down its contents. Camille shook her head in defeat and settled for wrapping the bandage tightly around his torso.

"You say that, but this place has been a derelict for at least twenty years." She finally replied once the bandage was secure.

"Enough." The man commanded. "You meddle in affairs that you cannot even begin to understand. For your own good, leave and don't ever seek me out again."

"You know I can't do that." Camille exhaled and examined the man again He looked even more unkempt than before. He wore no costume. He held no trident. He looked nothing like the man that had saved her in the bank two years ago "Look, I'm involved now, but if you don't want this spreading out to other cops, or even the news, I need to know what's happening. What caused that wave? Who's Ocean Master? Why are you hiding from the public eye?"

"...I was the rightful king of my homeland, but the throne was taken from me."

"By this Ocean Master?"

The man simply nodded. "He does not value the lives of land dwellers as I do. My mercy towards your kind was deemed cowardly and he staged a coup. Ocean Master plans to invade."

Camille froze. "...Invade...? Y-You can't be serious..."

Aquaman didn't seem to be in a joking mood judging by the grimace that he wore on his face.

"Can't you get the Justice League to help you stop this? People will die..."

"My reliance upon outsiders started this in the first place. I must prove to my people that I am a worthy ruler."

Camille fell silent. She wanted to talk some sense into him, to convince him that 'worthy rulers' didn't let innocent people die... and that they knew when to ask for help. She didn't know his culture though. She didn't know what kingdom he was the King of, let alone what their customs were.

In fear of sounding arrogant or ignorant she managed to keep her mouth shut, but it was an up hill battle to not let those words spill out of her mouth. Her job had never been so difficult as it was at that moment. If she informed her superiors, or even the general public, there would be a panic comparable to Superman's death. Military personnel would get involved and be sent to fight people with, presumably, similar strength to Aquaman. The only other option was to trust him, and with possibly millions of lives on the line it was a difficult decision. She owed him that much though... after everything that he had done for the world.

"I've told you everything you wanted to know." Aquaman said lowly. "Now, keep your end of the bargain. You will not tell anyone of my presence here or the truth about what happened."

Camille finally sighed, giving a nod of agreement. "I'll play it off as a natural disaster. Don't make me regret my decision."

The officer pulled back up to her feet and ran a hand through her curls that, after becoming wet, had shrunken into a shorter and messier style. She pouted at the feeling. Water did not agree with her hair.

"Halt." Aquaman called before she had the chance to leave. "There is one more thing I must ask. By morning I will be gone, but I must ask you to not come looking for me again." Aquaman added sternly.

"Don't flatter yourself." Camille quipped. "You're always the one falling into my lap."


	4. Four

**_Chapter Four: Phantom King_**

By the next morning all the sky to the north had darkened and the saturated terrain had turned a neuter grey as far as the eye could see. People wandered along the wreckage like ghosts, empty husks of what they once were, cleaning the debris off the oceans shore.

Camille had been lending her assistance but there was little she could do to help their emotional states. Half of the town had lost everything they valued most, and there was nothing that could erase that... not even a new beginning.

She shivered to think of what could have happened if Aquaman hadn't been there. He may not have saved the entire town, but he prevented any more hardship for them. In some small way, she could sense that the townsfolk knew this and that only made it even more difficult to keep silent about it.

"Uh... excuse me?" A voice interrupted as Camille threw the last of the wooden wreckage into the back of a large truck.

The woman turned, wiping the sweat off her brow before jumping back down to the ground. "What can I do for you?"

The man looked a little uneasy, he was wearing a uniform that he obviously found extremely uncomfortable and was constantly fidgeting. It was like he was having trouble staying still. "I'm...umm...Barry Allen, Central City PD."

Camille raised a dark eyebrow at him and the man, at first, didn't seem to know what she was waiting for. Then it hit him all at one and the boy stumbled for his pocket. Finally, he brought out his wallet and flipped it open to reveal his identification...as well as his credit cards as they went flying from the force in which he had flipped it.

"Damn it!" Barry said in a slight panic, rushing to pick up all of his dropped possessions. "It looks so much cooler in the movies."

"Everything looks cooler in movies." Camille said with a stifled laugh. She took out her own identification, that was simply clipped to her belt, as she introduced herself " Officer Hanson. Welcome to the neighbourhood. What brings you here? I'm a little busy at the moment."

Barry, having at last sorted all of his cards back into his wallet, tucked it away and flashed his most convincing smile her way. "Well..."

Camille's brow furrowed. "Don't tell me you're here about the tsunami."

"Okay, I won't tell you that." Barry said sheepishly. "But I am though."

Camille stomped her foot in a slightly stubborn nature and crossed her arms over her chest. "What the hell are you doing down here? This is a disaster zone, not a crime scene."

Barry quickly replied. "I'm sure you know that tsunamis don't just happen; they're caused. Problem is that the cause doesn't exist for this here incident."

"And you found some lead that brought you here?" Camille responded, voice wavering with uncertainty.

Barry finally nodded and this time reached into the opposite pocket. He pulled out a picture and handed it over to her. She instantly recognised the man but she couldn't comprehend how a random scientist had procured such a clear photo.

"His name's Arthur Curry." Barry stated simply. "I need to ask him a few questions but no one in town seems to know who he is. Have you seen him around?"

Camille stared at the image for an adequate amount of time, or at least long enough to convince him that she'd given it her utmost attention. "I'm afraid I haven't. I'm sure I would've remembered seeing someone like that."

Barry's face twisted into disappointment. He wouldn't have resorted to asking around at all if he had his way, but there was no other option. He'd dashed around Amnesty Bay almost fifty times already, and an extra ten whilst he had been speaking to officer Hanson, but still he could find no sign of his missing friend. After searching every possible area on land only two options remained... Either he was somewhere too deep in the ocean for them to search or he was dead.

"Alright." Barry sighed heavily. "Thanks for your time."

Camille's lips tightened into a thin line as the scientist turned and walked away, shoulders slumped and head hung low. "No problem."

She hoped that she'd never have to feel that guilty again, or to tell that lie. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't the only one searching for Arthur.

Not long after this encounter, Camille had wandered over to the lighthouse. She knew he wasn't there, but she was urged to visit the rickety old structure anyway. Once inside she found that she was correct, Aquaman had left sometime late last night... but the room wasn't empty.

Sitting on the tattered mattress was a woman. Her hair reminded Camille of the burnt orange sunset over Amnesty Bay, it was warm and it tumbled over her shoulders like water reflecting the sun. Her eyes were no less beautiful. They were blue coral, so bright that you could still see them through a murky surface.

Camille straightened her posture and calmed herself, leaving all personal questions for after she addressed her duty. "Miss, you're trespassing on private property."

The woman finally turned, eyes widening at the sight of Camille. "A friend of mine lives here, I was hoping to catch him before he left."

"I'm sorry but no one's lived here in years." The officer lied through her teeth. "Now, if you refuse to leave the premises I'll be forced to place you under arrest."

The woman's furrowed her brow but didn't move an inch. "What are you doing here then?"

"I..." Camille gulped but forced herself to continue speaking. "I'm a cop. This is private property, so you better leave."

"You've seen him, haven't you?" The woman saw right through Camille's professional shell, cracking it with only a few words. "Please... I need to find him. His kingdom is deteriorating by the second without him in power."

Camille took a small stumble backwards. It sounded like she was telling the truth, but the officer had encountered plenty of good liars in her time. Instead of confirming or rejecting her own knowledge on Arthur's whereabouts, Camille simply remained silent.

Mera pushed up from the bed and stepped closer to the officer. She had an almost pleasing look on her face. One that not even the scummiest person could lie to. "Please, I just need to talk to him."

"I..."

"You shouldn't be here, Mera." A voice suddenly broke the air around them, and from behind Camille Arthur's form appeared.

The redhead sighed, relief visibly washing over her face. "I've been searching for weeks...months!"

"Maybe I didn't want to be found." Arthur groaned, moving Camille aside so that he could enter the room. "You need to go back."

"I can't." Mera replied lowly. "Orm knows that I have no loyalty to him. He'll have my head if I return."

Arthur had only to sharpen his foggy gaze in her direction for Mera to swiftly glance away. "Everything's falling apart without you, Arthur... We had to fight back somehow. We established a resistance, one only consisting of the people brave enough to stand against him."

Instantly, Arthur's face twisted into disapproval. "I told you to stay out of danger, and instead you brought others into my fight."

"It's not your fight! It's ours. We are the ones suffering at his hand, not you. We have more reason than anybody to stand against that tyrant." Mera refused to back down, in that moment, it was difficult to argue with her courage. "Let us join you. We have nowhere else to go, and if we come together I know we can overthrow his rule."

"I won't sacrifice more of my people for a damned crown!" Arthur finally boomed over her and his voice echoed through the lighthouse. "That is all."

Mera's expression suddenly darkened and her eyes narrowed up at him. "Only the king can command me. You are no king."

The police woman blinked at Mera in shock. If she spoke to her bosses like that she'd either be suspended or whacked across the head. Perhaps he had accepted his fate away from the throne, and so allowed people to treat him as such.

Arthur's face visibly darkened. He looked furious... Well, more so than usual. However, he was aware that he couldn't stop them from joining him - especially not Mera. She had always been a little too stubborn for her own good.

"...How many do we have?" He finally asked, seeming to give up on the idea of arguing with her.

"When we began, the resistance had numbers up to one hundred, but the loyalist army is...formidable. Many are either dead or too afraid to fight further. Most of the others were captured during our escape." Mera only half-answered, seeming to brush off his question altogether.

Arthur towered over her, casting an intimidating shadow that left her entire form in darkness. "How many?" He asked again, voice morphing into a growl.

Mera took a deep breath and strengthened her resolve once more. "Five, including myself."

"Five?!" Arthur roared. "You want to take the throne with five people?!"

"Well, six once you agree to it." Mera quipped with a smirk.

"Seven." Camille stated simply, grabbing both of their attention almost instantly. "I want to help as well."

"Land dwellers don't help." Was Arthur's reply. "Especially not in Atlantean matters."

"...Atlantean?" Camille 's voice wandered off, mind working in overdrive to remember where she'd heard that before. "What kingdom are you from exactly?"

The man didn't answer. He simply crossed his arms and slumped against a nearby wall. It was Mera that had to quench her curiosity, and she did so with an irritated glare in Arthur's direction. "He is Orin, son of Atlanna, and the one true king of Atlantis."

Shock jolted through her entire body. "You mean...the lost city of Atlantis? The...myth?"

"It is no myth, but the stories that you land dwellers tell of it are usually wrong nonetheless." Mera corrected.

"You shouldn't have told her." Arthur hissed. "We've kept it secret for a reason."

"If she's going to help, then she needs to know."

"She's not going to help." Arthur pushed off from the wall, hands clenching into fists. "She's a land dweller, a normal one at that. She has no powers, and she can't survive underwater. How do you suppose she should help us?"

His words were true but they still angered Camille. Being underestimated was never something she could accept... even if it was warranted. "I'll find a way. You helped me once, I want to do the same for you."

"There's nothing you can do." He huffed back without so much as a glance in her direction.

"Actually, there might be." Another voice came from the doors entrance, causing every muscle in Camille's muscle to tense. She slowly turned, only to see a boy with eyes that glowed bright blue and skin a similar shade to her own. On either side of his neck were three prominent gills that appeared to quiver whilst away from the water.

"Kaldur'ahm... You're a part of this too?" Arthur sighed.

The boy didn't answer, but only because the question wasn't one that needed to be responded to. "My father possesses a number of attack vessels, all equipped with sufficient weaponry to stage an offensive upon Atlantis."

"We're not stealing from Black Manta. It's suicide."

"You would be doing everyone a favour if you did... Those ships would be better off in your hands, than his."

Finally, Arthur's eyes flashed with something that forced silence in both of his comrades. "She has no stake in these matters, and we don't risk innocent people in our own affairs. Is that clear?"

Kaldur took a sharp but shaky inhale and said no more. He simply nodded his head and averted his gaze to Mera. She stood tall against his strong composure but she didn't speak either. In some way, she agreed with his decision. This was Atlantean business, not one for a land dweller to involve herself in.


End file.
